evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste de média de Neon Genesis Evangelion
Voici la liste des films et des médias basés sur la série animée Neon Genesis Evangelion. Épisodes Chaque épisodes possède un titre japonais (au début de l'épisode) et un titre anglais (au milieu de l'épisode). Comme le titre Neon Genesis Evangelion, les titres anglais ont été créer par la Gainax, pas par les distributeurs occidentaux. Certains des titres japonais sont aussi utilisés comme titre pour les volumes du manga de Sadamoto. Cela inclut l'épisode 01 (tome 1), l'épisode 08 (tome 4), l'épisode 17 (tome 6), l'épisode 19 (tome 7) et l'épisode 23 (tome 10). Films Livres Général *''Newtype Film Book'' - Entre 1995 et 1996, Newtype a publié une série de neuf mini-livre présentant à chaque fois des épisodes et les différents éléments de la série avec des dessins de production. Il existe aussi un mini-livre pour Evangelion:Death et deux mini-livre pour The End of Evangelion dans cette série. * Newtype 100% Collection - En 1997, Kadokawa publie un livre compilant un grand nombre d'image et de dessin de production précédemmant publiés dans le magazine Monthly Newtype. *''Evangelion Chronicle'' - Entre 2006 et 2010, Sony Magazine a publié 30 magazines nommés Evangelion Chronicle. Chaque numéro présente des éléments de la série. Toutes les informations sont regroupées dans les livres Evangelion Chronicle Side A et Side B. Il existe également un ouvrage nommé Evangelion Chronicle Side C qui regroupe uniquement les illustrations. Production *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal'' - En 1993, Gainax publie un livret décrivant les prémices de la série et introduisant les personnages principaux. De nombreux changements ont été fait entre Proposal et la version finale comme des modifications chez les personnages et même des Anges qui n'ont pas été utilisés. *''Evangelion Original'' - Cette série est composée de trois livres. Ils contiennent de nombreuses notes de production notamment des scripts et des scénarios originaux. *''Storyboard Collection'' - Cette série se compose de cinq livres. Ils présentent le story-board original de la série télévisée. *''Sore o Nasumono'' - Ce livre contient une collection d'illustration par kuto Yamashita et Seiji Kio. *''Groundwork of Evangelion'' - Cette série de livres présente plusieurs celluloïd de la franchise Evangelion. Au total, dix livres composent cette série: trois pour la série originale, deux pour The End of Evangelion et cinq pour les films de la continuité Rebuild of Evangelion. Art books *''Eve - Venus at the 2015 A.D.'' - Ce livre contient une collection de capture d'écran dédié aux personnages féminins de la série. *''Adam - Soldier at the 2015 A.D.'' - Ce livre contient une collection de capture d'écran dédié aux personnages masculins de la série. *''Die Sterne'' - Ce livre contient un très grand nombre d'artwork de la série. Le livre a été publié pour la première fois en 1997, mais il a été réédité de nombreuse fois avec des dessins supplémentaires. *''The End of Evangelion'' - Même s'il est déclaré comme un artbook, le livre contient en réalité peu d'illustration mais surtout des notes de production autour de The End of Evangelion. *''2015: The Last Year of Ryohji Kaji'' - Publié en 1997 par Newtype, c'est une rare compilation de texte et de photo censé être 16 "documents" laissés par Ryōji Kaji. Les lettres, notes et poème fournissent des informations supplémentaires sur le personnage de Kaji. Les photographie sont censées avoir été prise par Kaji lors de ses missions, et possèdent une retouche numérique pour incruster les Evas, les Anges et d'autres objets relatifs à la série. Le texte est écrit par un des scénaristes de la série, Hiroshi Yamaguchi, et les photographies ont été prisent par Ichiro Kamei. Malgré le fait que le livre soit une édition limitée sortie seulement au Japon, certain textes sont en anglais. *''Der Mond'' - Ce livre est dédié à l'art de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto et contient de nombreux concepts de personnages et des notes de Sadamoto sur son travail. On trouve aussi d'autre dessin de Sadamoto sur d'autre série (comme Nadia et le secret de l'eau bleue, et Fatal Fury 2). *''Ayanami Raising Project'' - Artbook dédié au jeu Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ayanami Raising Project. *''Girlfriend of Steel'' - Artbook dédié au jeu Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel. *''Carmine'' - Ce livre est dédié au travail de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Il contient des artworks dédiés à Neon Genesis Evangelion mais également sur d'autre franchise. ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' *''EVA EXTRA'' - Pour la sortie de Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, une série de neuf magazines est sortie. *''Evangelion: 1.0 Entry File 1'' *''Evangelion: 1.0 Complete Records Collection'' - Une série très complète de deux livres contenant un très grand nombre d'information sur Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. *''Evangelion: 2.0 Complete Records Collection'' - Une série très complète de deux livres contenant un très grand nombre d'information sur Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. Brochure *''Death and Rebirth'' - Brochure distribuée lors de la sortie d'Evangelion: Death & Rebirth. Il existe également une version limitée de cette brochure. *''Red Cross Book'' - Brochure distribuée lors de la sortie au cinéma de The End of Evangelion seulement dans les cinémas japonais. Le contenu du livre décrit de nombreux point sur l'histoire d'Evangelion que la série avait laissé dans le flou. C'est un livre de Gainax considéré comme canonique. *''Data of Evangelion'' - Cette brochure est disponible dans un pack DVD. Elle contient de nombreuses informations sur l'univers de Evangelion. *''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' - Brochure distribuée lors de la sortie de Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. *''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' - Brochure distribuée lors de la sortie de Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. Manga La franchise Evangelion eu droit à plusieurs adaptations et spin-off en manga. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' - Adaptation de la série télévisée par Yoshiyuki Sadamo. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Plan de Complémentarité Shinji Ikari'' - Spin off se focalisant sur les relations entre les personnages réalisé par Osamu Takahashi. *''Kiseki no kachi wa'' - Manga autour des pachinko/pachislot Evangelion. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Iron Maiden 2nd'' - Adaptation du jeu vidéo Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Iron Maiden 2nd par Fumino Hayashi. *''Petit Eva: Evangelion@School'' - Parodie de Neon Genesis Evangelion dans un style super-déformé réalisée par Ryūsuke Hamamoto et Maki Ozora. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku'' - Spin off réalisé par Min Min et qui diffère énormément de la série originale. *''Legend of the Piko-Piko Middle School Students'' - Manga par Kawada Yuji et Gyoto actuellement diffusé dans le magazine Young Ace depuis Mai 2014. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Shinji Ikari Detective Diary'' - Manga par Takumi Yoshimura paru dans le magazine Monthly Asuka entre Avril 2010 et Janvier 2011. Il est disponible en deux vol *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Comic Tribute'' - Compilation de plusieurs planches par plusieurs artistes publiés dans le magazine Young Ace. *''Evangelion Yonkoma Zenshū'' - Compilation de plusieurs dessins par plusieurs artistes publiés dans le magazine Animage. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Eva & Eva 2 Anthology'' - Compilation de plusieurs planches par plusieurs artistes publiés dans le magazine Shonen Ace *''Eva X -Gakuen Fukashigi-den-'' - Manga par Tetsuo Yamashita paru dans le magazine Kerokero Ace entre Mars 2010 et Janvier 2013. Roman Il existe deux romans officiels autour de Evangelion. *''Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA-'' - Light novel prenant place trois ans après les événements de The End of Evangelion dans un univers parallèle où le Third Impact n'a pas eu lieu. Le roman est supervisé par Yamashita Ikuto. *''Kanata no machibito'' - Light novel écrit par Yamashita Ikuto adapté du script original prévu pour The End of Evangelion. Sorties vidéo La série et les films ont eu droit à beaucoup de sortie vidéo, sur Laserdisc, VHS et DVD. VHS/Laserdisc Neon Genesis Evangelion a été édité en 17 VHS entre le 03 Février 1996 et le 23 Décembre 1998. Chaque cassette possède 2 épisodes de la série, et The End of Evangelion a été séparé en deux partie, et édité pour ressembler aux épisodes. Chaque VHS est nommé de Genesis 0:1 à 0:14, et la dernière de la série, 0:X, contient les versions TV des épisode 21 à 24. 0:X était seulement disponible grâce à une commande par mail avec les preuves d'achats et toutes les VHS d'Evangelion. La version cinématographique de The End of Evangelion a été publié dans un coffret de deux cassette avec ''Death and Rebirth''. Toutes les VHS possédées un prospectus de l"Eva Fan Club". Il existe également deux VHS publicitaires nommées Genesis 0.0 – In the Beginning et Genesis 0.0’ – The Light from the Darkness et une VHS nommée Evangelion: Symphony et qui est l'adaptation vidéo du CD du même nom. La sortie Laserdisc est presque identique à celle de la sortie de la série de VHS Genesis. Chaque disque était au format CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) avec un son stéréo digital et analogique. Les volumes 01, 06 et 10 sont vendus avec une boîte pour contenir les différents volumes. Le format CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) a été utilisé pour Genesis 0:X et les formats épisodique de The End of Evangelion. DVD Neon Genesis Evangelion a été sortie en DVD pour la première fois entre le 19 Juillet 1997 et le 22 Septembre 1999. Chaque volume contient 4 épisodes, avec un total de 8 volumes. Le Volume 7 contient les épisodes 25 et 26 ainsi que The End of Evangelion en version épisodique. La version cinématographique de The End of Evangelion est sortie dans un DVD séparé avec Death and Rebirth. Chaque DVD est au format 4:3 entrelacé, sauf pour les films qui sont en 16:9 progressif. La version Theatrical Edition est le seul DVD a contenir la vraie version de Rebirth. Par la suite, les DVD sont ressortis en neuf DVD dans trois pack nommés Second Impact Box. Le troisième coffret contient également le jeu vidéo Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel. DVD Renewal Un nouveau coffret DVD a plus tard été réalisé lors de la campagne Renewal of Evangelion, qui contient une version complètement restaurée de l'audio et de la vidéo depuis les pellicules originales de 16mm. La série a été réalisée en 10 DVD, chacun contenant 4 épisodes. Le volume 8 contient seulement les épisodes 25 et 26, mais remplis l'espace restant avec 22 musiques de la série disponible en audio 5.1. Les films Death(true)² et The End of Evangelion a été publiés en un pack de deux disques nommés The Feature Film: Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ils possèdent aussi une version restaurée avec un son DTS et vendu séparément dans DTS Collector's Edition. Disque Blu-ray Autre DVD Sortie audio Single Album Jeux vidéo Beaucoup de jeux pour ordinateur ont été fait autour de Neon Genesis Evangelion. La franchise a également pu être vu dans la série des Super Robot Wars par Banpresto. La première apparition des Evangelions dans Super Robot War F Final les ont rendu très populaire dans la série, et elles réapparaissent dans Super Robot War Alpha, Alpha 3, MX, et d'autre publication. Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:Rebuild of Evangelion Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga) Catégorie:Petit Eva: Evangelion@School Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA- Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Iron Maiden 2nd Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Plan de Complémentarité Shinji Ikari Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku Catégorie:Articles réels